Countdown
by tenorsaxgirl
Summary: "If you had a clock that counted down to the moment you met your soul mate, would you want to see it?" Dean waits a long time for his soul mate. But his meeting is rather dramatic. Destiel.


_If you had a clock that counted down to the moment you met your soul mate, would you want to see it?_

Dean ignored his clock for the majority of his life he lived. His clock counted years; why shouldn't he have a few hookups here and there? Well, well more than a few hookups (and by more than a few he meant countless), but there was a lot of time before Dean was to meet his soul mate.

Never until the year before he was to meet his soul mate did Dean care at all. He would never admit it to Sammy, but he was extremely nervous. Terrified, really. Meeting the supposed love of his life? He started to ignore it, never looking at the clock counting down, second by second. Sammy didn't know when Dean was supposed to meet his soul mate. It was a sore subject for Sam, since his soul mate, Jess, died years ago.

Dean didn't care about his countdown until he did.

Dean was in a warehouse with Bobby when he accidently glanced at his wrist. Dean's heart almost stopped. Minutes until he was to meet his soul mate. Attempting not to think anything of it, (by not thinking of it meant Dean was frantically wondering _what_ exactly his soul mate was. Could it be a demon? If so, would it show up in a male or female vessel? Dean didn't want to think about having a freaking _demon_ as a soul mate.) Dean continued warding off supernatural beings.

Despite his tries to not look at the clock, Dean kept glancing down at his clock every few seconds. Minutes left. Dean pulled down his shirt sleeve down over the clock and ignored it.

Unluckily, Bobby noticed Dean's frantic antics.

"Something wrong, kid?"

"No." Dean rushed to answer.

Bobby gave Dean a look that said he didn't believe him; but he let it be.

Out of nowhere, a deafening crash came from the top of the building. Dean and Bobby jumped up.

The door banged open and walked in was a man with dark, _crazy_ sex hair. His attire was odd, the strange man sporting a trench coat, and a messed up blue tie.

"Who are you?" Dean demanded.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition," the man replied. His voice was gravely and deep. Was he the one causing the commotion earlier?

"Yeah. Thanks for that."

Dean rushed at the man, all thoughts about his soul mate gone for the time being, and stuck a dagger into the man's chest. The man stared down at it, question etched on his face. He reached his hand to it, and pulled it out. The man then looked back up at Dean, when Bobby tried to swing a weapon at him. Without pulling his gaze at Dean, he stopped the blade with inhuman speed and pressed his fingers to Bobby's temple. Bobby fell down, leaving Dean unsure whether Bobby was passed out or dead.

Dean quickly questioned in his head whether his soul mate would come and help him defeat the son of a bitch, but pushed the thought away.

"I'll ask you again. Who are you?" Dean was more forceful this time.

"Castiel." The reply was short.

"Yeah, I figured that much. I mean _what _are you?" Now, Dean was starting to get pissed off. With his soul mate minutes or less away, Dean did not want to deal with this crap. Not here, not now.

Castiel tilted his head to the side, intensely studying Dean. His blue eyes were squinted and focused solely on Dean. Dean was starting to get unnerved. It was like Castiel was staring into Dean's soul.

"I'm an angel of the Lord."

"Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing." If Dean's soul mate could come and kick some ass right now, that'd be great.

"That is your problem, Dean. You have no faith." Lightening flashed, and a shadow of wings appeared on the old warehouse wall. The wings were large and magnificent, unfolding in when the lightning cracked. Could this man _actually _be an angel? Castiel paused, contemplating something. "Apparently not in soul mates either. Good things _do_ happen, Dean." When was Dean's soul mate going to show up, anyway? This was starting to aggravate Dean.

Dean's gaze drifted down to his wrist where the clock resided. The timer had already run out. Dean's soul mate was not going to come soon. Dean's soul mate was already there.

"You?" Dean asked with disbelief strung in his voice. "No way. My soul mate is NOT an angel." Was there a way for Dean to come to possibly love the man the way Sam had loved Jess? Dean didn't think it probable, but from what Dean had seen in his life, it could happen. Anything could happen. And it scared the shit out of Dean.

Castiel cocked his head to the side, a sadistic smile hinting on his lips. "Hello, Dean."

Dean shook his head. "Oh fuck no."


End file.
